


CAM DOLL

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cam boy Winwin's newest fan is someone from his "real life", a fellow classmate called Moon Taeil.





	CAM DOLL

Though the young boy has done this countless times, he shivered with every step and his heart rate was increasing as the minutes were nearing. He pulled his iMac from under his bed, gulping down a big sip of water and placed the glass back onto his dresser as he sat, waiting for his computer to log in.

He was in nothing but baby pink, frilly panties, black laced kitten ears fixed into his mop of pink hair that went perfectly with the panties. He sat on his fairly large bed, the white duvet flatted on neatly and a scatter of black and white pillows.

Sicheng pushed back the computer so it sat at the edge of his bed and he sat up, his teeth dug into his bottom lip as he stared at his reflection in the mirror across the room. He has accomplished the desired weight. flat stomach, thigh gap, nearing a shape that his audience loved, yet his hips seemed too narrow for the adored shape. He didn't mind. Sicheng liked his body the way it was.

So did everyone online, which is why the chat blew up with comments as the screen was black, 21:58 at the bottom of the screen, indicating that Sicheng needed to get ready for his thousands of viewers.

 

 

Taeil was always one for porn.

No one could exactly blame him. He's a healthy young adult in college with hardly time to breath and a confused sexuality which is why he sat in the pitch black, his comouter screen was the only given light source. It burned his lap as it ran, but he didn't pay any attention to that as he sighed, his tired blue eyes darting around the screen, seeing the options of categories he could watch.

'Gay' just blared at him. Taeil stared at the two men for about two minutes, contemplating on to click the opition or not. He finally did, the videos loading on his computer slowly and his eyes followed up to 'live sex' he sighed, before gulping and clicking the option.

Everyone that was online didn't attract Taeil. 

Weird scruffs, piercings in odd places, ugly tattoos, buff bodies. He grimaced as he looked at his first six options, reloading the page. He bit his lip as it loaded languidly, before the varieties were the same. Except one new body.

Taeil was only able to see the pale skin, pink panties and soft structures.

Taeil didn't this twice before clicking the livestream by 'pinkwin'.

It started and a boy with wild pink hair, intriguing eyes and breathtakingly beautiful lips on his pretty little face greeted him.

That's exactly when Taeil's jaw dropped, he jumped from his bed, his foot tangling into the black sheet, causing him to jump on his right foot quickly befofe shooting up to look at the computer screen.

 

The eyes. The lips. Pink hair. Honey skin.

Dong Sicheng.

The lean, smart, antisocial boy in his social business class.

Well shit.

 

"Hi guys, it's Winwin!" Sicheng's soft voice rung through the computer, the small boy crossed his legs and folded his sweaty hands. 

"It's Sunday again, so that means another video." He smiled softly, causing every man's heart to melt in a way they didn't want it to. "And before I get started, I just wanted to let you known I'll be live on Wednesdays for now on."

The chat filled with cheers and Sicheng's pretty pink lips curled into another smile. "Now, let's get started."

The skinny boy pushed himself up the bed, grabbing for the black box that sat in his headstand. He opened it quickly, looking down at the many toys it held. Sicheng bit the inside of his lip before looking up into the camera.

"Should I ride my toy or fuck myself with it?"

Taeil's breath caught in his throat, his eyes widening in surprise that such words would escape from Sicheng's mouth. 

The pink-haired boy leaned down to read the comments, many in request to ride it. 

"Okay, we'll move to the bathroom then." Sicheng pulled out the pink dildo with a suction cup at the end, picking uo his computer and shuffling across his large room. 

His computer was placed on his sink, and Taeil was able to see the increadibly large white and pink bathroom. 

The boy stuck on the dildo in front of his tub and when Sicheng was sure it would stay, he climbed off the counter and reached for his bottle of lube, flashing a small smile to the camera. 

He opened the red bottle with a pop, covering his small fingers with the cherry flavoured lubricant. His tongue stuck out cutely as he position himself on his knees in front of the dildo. 

Sicheng tugged off his pretty panties, his small cock nearly hard as he threw them to the side without a care. He hummed as he turned around, his round bum on show. 

Sicheng bent down, spreading his knees and the comments exploded as the sight of his tiny hole. With his cubby cheeks pressed against the cold tiles, his pointer finger cirled around his pink hole, making sure he teased himself well. 

Sicheng let out a stuttered breath before pushing his finger past the tight ring of muscles. He let out a quiet whimper of pain, slowling pushing his finger in deeper. 

Taeil lost control of himself, he pushed down his gray sweatpants along with his boxers, his hard length smacking up to his stomach and he wrapped his sweaty hand around his member, beginning to rub himself quickly as the younger boy became a moaning mess as he had three fingers already up his bum. 

"O-okay." Sicheng huffed out, swallowing his dry throat and he coated the dildo with lube eagerly. within seconds, Sicheng was sinking down on the toy, never even giving himself time to adjust as he brought his hips up, before dropping down, a load moan emitting from his pretty lips.

He threw his head back, his nials digging into his own thighs as he cirled his hips and bounced, eager to find the one spot. 

"Shit." Taeil breathed out, watching the pink haired boy completely wreck himself, the moans echoing loudly through the bathroom as they traveled out of the computer speakers. 

Sicheng gave no mercy to himself, he needed to find the spot. He grabbed for his own length, rubbing it quickly in need to get off. 

Taeil just imagined himself being under the boy, his eyes tightly screwed shut, swollen red lips, marks scattered all over his honey skin. 

Sicheng found it. He jumped lightly when the silicone toy hit his prostate harshly, and the loudest moan yet fell from his lips. He shifted his hips, continuing the action just there, which made his head spin and stomach turn. 

Taeil was nearing his own orgasim, his hand moving faster by the second, by each bounce Sicheng gave. 

"So fucking good, ah--" And yes, Taeil knew that Sicheng only let those words come out of his mouth for his viewers, but Taeil couldn't help as his body stilled, and his released harsly in his own hand.

On queue, Sicheng threw his head back and gave one more bounce, screaming out in pleasure as he came as well. Cum dripped down both of their hands, and they both gulped. 

Sicheng stood up, wincing as he forced the toy to pull out of his wrecked hole. Sicheng walked towards his laptop, a satisfied look on his small face as he read the comments that came flying through. 

"I'm glad you liked that as much as I did." He giggled, looking right into the camera as he licked his own cum off his hand like a kitten. "See you Wednesday."


End file.
